The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to dual stage channel interleaving for data transmission.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
As data rates increase, faster processing if transmitted signals is beneficial in order to maintain relatively high data rates and relatively low latency. Additionally, as wireless communications networks become more congested, operators are seeking ways to increase capacity, such as via using small cells, unlicensed spectrum, or wireless local area networks (WLANs) to offload some of the traffic and/or signaling. Many of the approaches for enhancing capacity may cause interference with concurrent communications in a cell, or in adjacent/neighboring cells. Such interference may be narrowband interference or “bursty” interference having a short time duration. In order to provide enhanced data rates through a wireless communications network, it may be beneficial to enable faster processing of transmissions and mitigate various types of interference at a UE or base station.